Best Kept Secret
by IluvmyTV-ugottaproblem
Summary: Finn is devastated by the Puck/Quinn scandal. When he finds his shoulder to cry on in Kurt, who does he meet and how do they change him? Kinn and P/Q.
1. Save Me, I'm Drowning

A/N: God! I am in love with this show!! Oh! *smiles at readers* Hi! *extends hand* I'm Sarah, nice to meet you. And yes, I am a Gleek. Which is quite funny, because I never thought I'd get sucked into the hilarity that is a stereotypical High School show. Of course, this isn't your ordinary, Comedy/Drama/Musical show either. Okay, ranting to people who already watch this show....anyway. I'm a HUGE Kinn shipper. And somewhat a Purt shipper, but that's only sometimes! Anyway, I'm gonna try this and see how it goes from here. I want a different angle at a Kinn Fic and that's what I'm giving you!

Disclaimer: I pray every night that Chris Colfer and Cory Monteith will show up in my bedroom making out. I don't think I own anything, do you?  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Finn Hudson sat in his room Friday night, going over everything that'd happened. His phone had been buzzing with texts from Puck, Rachel and Quinn all night. When that silly little ringtone Kurt had put into his phone started, Finn snatched the device up off of the night table. There was a message from none other than, Kurt Hummel. Finn opened the message.

_R U alright? _It said.

Tears started running down Finn's face. Three words from the former kicker and he burst into tears. Kurt had been Finn's rock through all the crap that'd gone on with Quinn. And now, with Quinn and Puck. Finn wasted no time in texting back :

_Hell no._

Being sure he sent it to Kurt only, he waited for the fashionista to answer.

_Wanna talk?_

Kurt knew Finn needed someone to talk to. Kurt also knew that he had no clue what he was going to tell the heart broken quarterback.

_Im not going 2 txt u all nite_

Finn answered, smirking at his own words. The ringtone came almost immediately.

_My place thn? IDK how dad'll react 2 me going 2 ur place._

The reply shocked Finn. He of course, knew his mom was working night shift, and he was pretty much free to do whatever he wanted.

_I guess. ur dad wont care?_

Finn and Kurt hadn't talked much about their families. Really, Kurt was just a shoulder to cry on for Finn. And Kurt didn't care when Finn ruined his D&G coats, or wrinkled his costly Oscar de la Renta pants.

_Not as long as u sneak thru the window :)_

Kurt replied. A smile reserved for Kurt at this very moment snuck it's way onto Finn's face.

_B there in 10_

Finn knew it took less than 10 minutes for him to get to Kurt's, even on foot. He wanted to gain a little composure before going to see the small teen.

_take ur time. IDK if dads even home_

Kurt had replied.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Kurt moved around his room quickly. He needed to clean. Ok, so more like, put outfits up where they belong, close magazines and make sure his phones were both off. Right when he'd sat down on his bed, there'd been a tap at the glass in the window by the stairs. Kurt got up and opened it, letting Finn in.

"Glad to see you could come." Kurt said as Finn crawled through the window.

"Yeah, I kinda need to get away, you know?" Finn asked as he landed on the ground lightly.

"I wonder if I do, because, I've never thought I'd gotten someone pregnant before." Kurt said, looking at his friend.

Finn looked exasperated and sighed. "Can we just not do that tonight? I'm just so done with all the baby drama." He said, sitting on Kurt's bed.

"Then what do you want to talk about?" Kurt asked, looking at the sad teen.

"You?" Finn said hopefully, looking up.

"Wha-Why?" Kurt stumbled over his words and blushed profusely.

"Because...You never talk about yourself or your life at school. Like it's a whole different world." Finn said absentmindedly.

"That's because it is." Kurt said, sitting next to Finn. "At home, I sing and dance and ramble and can be myself. At school...At school, I get slushie facials, dumpster dives and patriotic wedgies." He looked at the QB. "It's hard to be me Finn. You of all people should know."

Finn looked down at his hands. "Why should I know? Because I hid the baby from my mom and my non-school friends for so long? Because at school I have to keep up a jock image and then be myself in Glee? I don't get it Kurt!" Finn said, tears streaking his cheeks.

Kurt tentatively wrapped an arm around Finn's shoulders and Finn broke down in his arms. Kurt thought he should've been in absolute bliss but, even over Finn's crying, he could hear his best kept secret coming home.

"KURT?! Where are you bro?"  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: hehehehehe *continues to giggle evily* Don't egg my house, or throw pee balloons at me or nail my lawn furniture to my roof, it isn't nice. Plus, knowing the rep I'm most likely going to get starting in July with marching band, it'll become a regular. Freshman year, here I come! And really, I'm a naturally vicious person. You don't want to deal with a pissy Sarah. Ok, so Review! Flame Policy: All flames will be burned in the inner rings of Hell.

Kisses and Slushees!

~Sarah~


	2. A Meeting in the Basement

A/N: Wow, you guys were really off base with who was calling, though _ILoveMusic78 _was the closest. Here's your second chapter.

Disclaimer: *growls and backs Ryan Murphy against the wall* I want those rights. NOW!  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Finn looked up at Kurt, who had his eyes shut as though he were trying to will away the sound of a girl calling his name.

"Who is that?" Finn asked, cutting through Kurt's concentration.

Kurt looked at the puppy dog eyed teen and swallowed hard. "I've been keeping her a secret from Glee and the whole McKinley population." He looked down, but his head was forced back up. "She's-" Kurt swallowed hard again, willing the lump in his throat to go away. "She's my sister." Kurt rushed the words out of his mouth.

"WHAT?!" Finn roared, jumping up.

"She's my twin-"

"Kaylyn Hummel. Kurt, well, he and I are exactly alike. Except for our life choices. I go to a boarding school in Pennsylvania and Kurt stays in this cowtown. I come home for the holidays and part of Kurt's summer break." Kaylyn explained as she walked down the stairs.

Finn stared dumbly at the female-Kurt-clone who had since walked over and stood next to her brother.

"Why Kurt? Why didn't you tell anyone?" Finn asked slowly, trying to wrap his head around it all.

"I was afraid of what people would think. There aren't many twins in this cowtown and I didn't want all the fame and attention. At least, not because of that." Kurt blushed. "Plus, she's embarrassing." He stage whispered.

Kaylyn smacked him. "_Such _a good brother." She said sarcastically. "See what I have to deal with every so often?" She asked Finn.

"I deal with it everyday." Finn said, smirking at the poor, ex-kicker.

"Ha-ha, make fun of the gay kid." Kurt hmphed dramatically and sat back on his bed.

Kaylyn looked at her brother and abruptly stopped laughing.

"What?" Kurt asked, puzzled for a moment, then realizing his slip-up. "Whoops." He shrugged.

"Whoops? WHOOPS?! You cannot just spring that on me!!!" Kaylyn yelled at her brother, who was slowly inching his way towards the head of his bed.

"I'm sorry! I told dad in September, right after you went back to school. You never came back for Thanksgiving, so I just decided I'd tell you when you came back home after I got out of school." Kurt admitted.

Kaylyn was still advancing and Kurt's eyes shot to Finn, pleadingly.

"So, who's the guy over here? He your boyfriend?" Kaylyn asked, shooting a glare at Finn.

"NO!" Finn and Kurt both yelled.

"Then who is he bro?" She asked, cocking her head and staring at her brother again.

"We-he's...he's a guy in Glee. And he was on the football team with me." Kurt said, sighing.

"Glee?" Kaylyn asked, her advance stopping, and confusion crossing her face.

"Glee club. Singing, music, dancing." Kurt gestured wildly, trying to calm down

"Ah. Why's he here though?" She pushed, chancing a glance in Finn's direction.

"I-He-Finn?" Kurt looked desperately at Finn.

He took a deep breath and took the plunge, telling Kaylyn about everything that'd happend. "...and that's why I'm here." He blinked away the tears as Kaylyn stared, struck dumb. That was the way they'd been when Burt Hummel walked down the stairs.

"Finn? Finn Hudson? What are you doing here?" Burt looked first at the tall boy. "Kayes?" He squinted at his daughter.

"Hey Mr. Hummel. I was just here getting some help from Kurt on Spanish." Finn lied, looking down and fidgeting.

"Okay. Why's Kaylyn here?" Burt asked.

"Kay came home as Finn was getting here. We all started talking." Kurt said, grinning.

"Ok, well, Finn, does your mom know your here?" Burt asked Finn, looking back at the quarterback.

"Yeah, I called her cell before I left the house." Finn continued his lie.

"Ok, well, just, be out of the house before midnight." Burt nodded to the three teens and walked back up the stairs, eyeing them as he went.

Kurt wiped his brow dramatically and fell backwards on his bed. "That was close."

Finn laughed as Kaylyn finally broke out of her trance.

* * *

A/N: And? IDK if she's very Mary-Sue-ish, because I'd rather not have that flamed out again. Tell me what I can do to improve it! Flame Policy stands and I'll see you next chapter!

Kisses and Twins

~Sarah~


End file.
